The drabbles of a Doctor and his Rose
by DoomsdayTyler
Summary: 10/Rose drabbles, one shots- before doomsday. Cute, fluffy, moments we know they shared but weren't shown on screen. New chapter up; Words.
1. Death

08/01/2009 02:49:00

**Set: Before Doomsday, after 'The idiots Lantern"**

**Pairing: Rose/10**

**Genre: Agnsty? Romance-Friendshipy-hurt/comfortedy-ness**

**Theme:**

**Death**

He was watching her, sitting on the TARDIS' chairs, her feet hugged to her chest, and her head buried in her arms. Sometimes, days like this would happen, and though they had both dealt with death plenty of times before, it still….it still hurt. To make that decision, that one decision that would lead the fate of one to life yet the other to death. But he was the person to decide it, he always had been and he always would be, and as he looked at the blonde sobbing, his hearts seemed to pound just that little bit faster.

He cleared his throat, inhaling and exhaling through his teeth in his typical fashion. And before Rose could even raise her head, he was at her side, his eyebrows raised, and an arm draped over her shoulder. Her head was tilted, her eyes searching his face for something- some sort of answer, some sort of….something to fix things.

"I'm guessing this is about Daniel?" The doctor asked, not even noticing that ten minutes had passed, that Rose had been leaning against him for some time now. And blimey, he was a time lord.

"He- He was only 7, Doctor….why him?" She was no longer crying, merely staring at the walls of the TARDIS as though they held the answer.

"It….it was his time to go, Rose." The Doctor said, running his free hand through his hair, staring at the same wall as his companion and letting out another sigh.

"But he was 7!"

"I know- but, if we had saved him…you know what happens, Rose."

She nodded. He didn't have to look at her to know she understood, because the rocking of her head back and forth was rubbing against his chest. They sat in silence for another few minutes, and the Doctor couldn't help but let his hand slide up and down Rose's shoulder to her elbow. She had melted into his close embrace, and Rose nearly choked on the next words she said, not know why or how they escaped her mouth.

"Why can't I…replace him?" She asked, sounding a lot more together than she felt. The Doctors comforting hand stopped the second she said it, and he pulled away a little, looking down at her with one of his most serious faces he managed to pull off.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, and she could tell by the coldness in his voice that he meant what he was saying.

"W-well, you know, back on….well, back in the store, well- it was like a store, I guess, it was sort of-" She stopped the stalling under the look she was getting from the Doctor "- well, back in the shop thingy, when- when the fridges-"  
"They weren't fridges. They were body cases."

Rose wrinkled her nose at the thought of freezing your body in case of ice and preserving it for years until you were save to be unfrozen.

"Whatever they were…..they were like- dead big, right? And you pulled me out of the way-"  
"Ooohh no. No. No, no and no. We've done this whole thing once before Rose! Remember, your dad!?" The Doctor said darkly, giving her a meaningful glare. Rose's lips trembled a little.

"Yeah! But this is different- I mean, well, I wouldn't have been able to think of this back then! But- well, can't we go back in time and…well, can't you like….replace the you from that time with the you from this time, and save him instead of me! O-OR! Oh my lord!"  
"Time lord, actually. And no. We can't."

"No- listen to me, seriously! We could go back in time and you could do the switch with…you and save us both, just pull us both!" Rose stood up slowly, her plan seeming to make more and more sense to her with every breathing second.

"I can't."

"Yes! Yes you can!" She was grinning that grin he had once claimed as his own, and it hurt to see that, it hurt to know he would have to take it away again. His eyes fell to the floor, and before either of them knew it he was standing too, hands in his pockets.

"Rose, I can't." He muttered, looking at her, his voice in a sympathetic, yet patronizing way.

"Of course you can! We could just, well, I mean, couldn't we…"she trailed off for a second, thinking, as if racking her brain. The Doctor sighed.

"Rose, I can't save you both because….well, he was meant to die. Its just the way it works.."

"But you could-"  
"Rose!"The Doctor spat.

She stopped, her bottom lip trembling slightly, hearing the seriousness in his voice, and The Doctor couldn't tell if it was out of anger up terror. He hoped it was the first one.

" There is no way of me saving you both. He was meant to die then anyway, and you know why?" He didn't wait for her to reply "Because the universe would've known that making me choose between you and a 7 year old wasn't fair."

Rose was staring at him with her large, brown, adorable eyes, and she gulped her fears away with the next few words.

"Sometimes the Universe isn't fair."  
"I know that." A beat. "But….to me, that's more than not fair. I would.. I would choose.." He stopped, searching her face, only to find her silently pleading him to continue. His hands shoved back in his pockets, he let a soft smile spread over his features. "Rose, the Universe…has a way of…correcting itself, in a way. If we…If I were to go back and help that little boy and you, it would only keep on searching for him, tracking him down, and it would end up killing him."

Rose swallowed thin air, and bit her lip.

"But doesn't that mean that….all those times we've…well, we've got away from dying, doesn't that mean that I've just been….avoiding death?"

"Rose, when you're traveling with a time lord, death doesn't really chase you."

And he flashed her one of his winning grins, as she looked at him curiously. His grin faded, he was expecting a better reaction to the comment than that- she just stood, wide eyes, staring him down as if she had never seen him before.

"But- that's like cheating….cheating death. How come –How does that work??" She whispered, more to herself than him.

"Well…" The doctor had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and he walked the few steps towards her, raising his hands and placing them on either side of her face, feeling her soft silky skin against his palms. He smiled.

"Maybe I lied. Maybe it is chasing you, Rose Tyler."

Her eyes widened more, if that were even possible- a hand flew to her mouth.

"So Daniel-"

"No, that wasn't just me trying to protect you, that was his time to go."

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"Because...I would know if death was chasing you, and it isn't."

"And how do you know that?"

He pulled her closer, embracing her with his warm arms, and he could tell that she was scared just by the way she hugged him back.

"Because if it was, I would of killed it by now."

* * *

**A/=N: Ahhhaaa! FIRST DRABLLE OF ROSE X DOCTOR EVER DONE.**

**Ohlol3 I Know, its all full of what the hells and wtf's, so lemme just explain it as much as I can.**

**The Doctor was trying to explain that, no matter what- if you're meant to die, the only thing you can do is….try to avoid it, but it will hunt you down and kill you the second you let your guard down.**

**Unless, of course, your name is Rose Tyler!**

**And Rose is trying to ask if maybe the Doctor could replace her life to be the one that goes instead of the 7 year olds- and of course he says no, because…well, because ya'll know why! 3**

**I love 10/Rose, god, I cried for like, a day watching seasons 1 and 2 in like, 2 days non-stop (SRSLY NO SLEEP XD) But, it was worth it, my love for this couple will never stop, Its going to be so sad seeing the doctor have to cope with the fact that- well, that some one is with...him rose, and its him, but not him at the same time. Far too sad . I'm happy for Rose though, but one day I hope she returns to the TARDIS- though, with her doctor, because of course, our lovely TENnent is going, and 10/Rose just…works. So bloody well.**

**Anyways, hope you liked the…well, the short crappy story, I have loads more ideas so I'll put them all up under this story- each chapter a new drabble or whatnot! Please review!! They really help me, and please tell me if I'm doing this whole…writing thing wrong, I never put stories up because I'm ashamed most the time! But I tried, and I'm going to try and do my best with the rest if anyone's interested. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Btw- I know no one can kill death, just a….cheesy line!**


	2. Nightmares

**Set: Before Doomsday, **

**Pairing: Rose/10**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Theme:**

**Nightmares.**

It felt real, so incredibly real. She was 5, and her mother was talking to her about her father, how he had been a good man and how when he had died a pretty girl took his hand, comforting him until he slipped from the world. Then she was 7, watching as her mother cried into the pillow of her bed, empty vodka bottles at the side, and Rose was standing unnoticed by her. The scenery changed and she was 14, watching as Mickey got beat up by the school bullies, and all she could do was stand at the side and cry. Then she was 16 and Jimmy Stone was screaming furiously in her face, his teeth gritted, pushing her against one of the shabby walls of his apartment. Things changed again, she was 19, and she was watching her father die. She was 19, and she was being chased by a Dalek. She was 19, and she was surrounded by Slitheen, she was 19, and she was running from an android. She was 19, and she was screaming at the TARDIS to work. She was 19, and she was backing away from the man she thought she knew. She was 19, and she was holding onto him for dear life, praying he would live on that Christmas day.

She was 20, and she let a loud, and long scream as she fell from him into the awaiting hell.

"Rose…"

She was 20, and that voice was calling her.

"Rose…"

She was 20, and she was sobbing into her pillow.

"Rose!"

She was 20, and she sat up in bed, breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling as she panted. Her eyes wide, she heard the door to her room fling open, and in ran the Doctor.

"What is it? I heard a scream! Is it a spider? A monster? A snake? A gerbil? A bird? A plane? A cricket? A hamster, a pig, a monkey? Or was it something bigger, better than those?! A Slitheen, Sycorax! A Darlek? Nah, can't be a Dalek, Oh- A walking Dummy? A-" He had danced around her room a little, his hands in his pockets and was searching for whatever had caused her to scream when realisation hit his face. "Oh, a bad dream." He said, studying her. She was wearing those _ridiculous_ pyjama's that he always laughed at her whenever she walked into the console room with them on. They had sheep that were in love on, kissing sheep.

"Yeah…" Rose muttered, before grinning at him. "Did you just ask if there was a Dalek in my room?" She asked, giggling.

"Why yes I did, Miss Tyler," He sent her an award winning grin back, "I also asked if there was a spider, a snake, a gerbil, a bird-"

"I get the point!" Rose laughed, throwing a pillow at him and hitting him in the face. He caught it, stumbling back a bit (that only made Rose laugh more) and made his way over to her bed, perching on the end of the bed. He glanced at her as she sat up a little more, noticing how distressed she looked, her brow was glistening with sweat and she was trying to give him a smile. Her eyes caught his, and they lingered there for a few moments before the Doctor shuffled a bit closer to her, being careful not to ruin the moment by sitting on her legs that were under the pink and purple covers she had stolen from her mothers laundry.

"What was this dream about then?" The Doctor asked, his eyes tearing away from hers. Rose flopped back onto the mattress.

"Well…" She started, her eyes gazing over him as he looked down at her. "It was just….about like, all this…stuff."

"Stuff?" The Doctor asked, eyebrows raised. "Must have been some pretty creepy 'stuff' if it made you scream like that. I thought you were dying!" He grinned, but it soon faded when she cringed. "That's what it was about?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Rose shrugged.

"Some of it, yeah. It was weird- it was like, all the times I've felt most upset or scared- I was going through it all again…" she whispered, but gave him a small smile as his face dropped. "But its ok, it was just a dream, right?" She grinned, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. The Doctor took this as a sign that she didn't feel like talking about it, and nodded slowly, trying not to think about it himself.

"You really scared me then, you know?" The Doctor asked after 5 minutes of him staring at Rose, and Rose staring at the ceiling.

"When?" Rose asked,

"When you screamed like that!"

"Sorry! I'll try to stop myself from screaming in my dreams next time then!" She rolled her eyes, catching his for a split second and they both burst into grins. The Doctor lay his free hand on her cheek, and his eyes met hers again. He leant a little closer to her, and Roses mind began to race. Images of him pinning her to the bed flashed into her mind, images on her hands caressing his body, of her and him rolling their tongues vigorously with each others, of them taking things that step further. The Doctor, though trying to restrain himself from doing any of the things she was thinking, planted a gentle and soft kiss on her lips. Before she could kiss back, he was standing, his hands shoved back in his pockets.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked, giving her a knowing look. She nodded slowly.

"You sure?" He said,

"I'm sure!" She laughed,

"Right, well, don't scare me like that again!" He grinned and winked. Rose rolled her eyes,

"Don't come kicking my door down next time either then!"

"Well don't lock your door!" He laughed, and she found herself joining in.

"Right, now go away, I wanna sleep." She mumbled, yawning and giving him a look that he knew too well.

"Riigghhtt." He stretched out, walking towards the door,

"Night!" She called,

"Night." He replied, walking out. He stopped, then put his head around the door frame, "Are you sure-" He was met with a pillow to the face.

"Goodnight!

The Doctor grinned before striding down the hallways of the TARDIS to go back to his tinkering and tweaking he enjoyed so much.

Rose Tyler was 20, staring at the door way of her room on a spaceship that looked like a police box, and her best friend had just kissed her, chasing all the nightmares away.

**A/N: Ugh…yeah. Suckyness I know ;; please review though, just tell me wut you thinksies! C: Thanksssss!**


	3. Breathe Again

**Set: Before Doomsday, **

**Pairing: Rose/10**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Theme:**

**Breath Again**

'Rose!'

Rose gasped. She spluttered, a cold sensation hitting her face, her eyes were wide, she couldn't make anything out properly though. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and she felt water gush from her mouth as she tried to feel around for anything familiar. She was panting, choking almost on the water that was still making its way out of her throat, she could feel her body shaking, she was soaked through to the bone! She blinked, her eyes wet and she could feel tears appearing in them, her heart was racing, she couldn't make anything out! Suddenly, she felt herself be embraced by something, someone, a wide grin came into blurry focus. Her head was screaming for answers, her mind racing at 1000 times per second as was given a bone crushing hug that felt oh so familiar…

'My god…' The person muttered, pulling her as close as she could get, and resting their head on the top of her head. She knew in an instant who it was by his voice. That was the Doctor. Rose gasped, her fingers trembling with her body as she clutched at his water soaked pine stripped brown suit desperately. She could barely remember a thing.

'Rose…' He whispered, 'My god…'

She stayed in his arms for what seemed like hours, just sitting there as he rocked her back and forwards, her wondering what had happened but not really caring- all she cared about at that moment in time was the fact that she was alive, and in his arms.

The Doctor buried his face into her hair, the one thought buzzing around his mind as he held her close. He couldn't remember feeling as scared as he had in his entire 945 years of life when he had saw her in that water, sinking from his view. He couldn't remember feeling more relieved in his life than right now though, when he held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head in a comforting and loving way.

She was breathing again.

* * *

**A/N: Short drabbled, guess what happened? 8D She drowned and he saved her again, whoo! Yay for shortness XD **

**Uhh, i deleted the last chapteer by the way! But only because i really didn't like it. Sorry if you did, i just didnt like the....way it worked out 8D**


	4. Words

'Hey, Doctor, how would you explain me in three words?'

The Doctor looked down with a frown, Rose was in a chair, flipping through a magazine and sucking on some toffee-like sweets they had picked up on the last planet they had been too.

'Three words?' The Doctor repeated, still not sure exactly what she was asking. 'Why three words? I mean, I haven't got a thing against the number three, its just, why three? Its-'

'Doctor, its just because this magazine says you should ask the people you care 'bout how the would explain you. You can give me three good things, and three bad things. Then I can work on the good things, sorta thing, and try and get rid of the bad things- or whatever.'

The Doctor pulled a face and sat down beside her, snatching the magazine from her and reading the page over. 'Why would anyone want to know three things some one thought was bad about them? Surely you would just be offended?'

Rose rolled her eyes and took the magazine back, 'Not really, I mean, if I knew I did anything that was annoying and that, then I could like, try and get rid of them, see?' she pointed to a girl who had a speech bubble next to her saying pretty much the same thing. 'And if you told me what was good about me, then I could try and do that sort of thing more.' She grinned, and snapped the magazine shut. 'So go on, tell me. Three good things first,'

He just stared at her like she were mad.

'Oh come on,' Rose hit him on the leg, rolling her eyes. ' Don't tell me you aint got three nice things to say about me!'

This seemed to wake him up, and he blinked madly. 'Uh- Oh, sorry, no, um, three things?' He wrinkled his nose in distaste, 'Who wants to hear three good or bad things about them? Childish, that is.' He was about to stand up,

'Ooooh. So you don't want to hear your three good things?'

That made him sit back down.

'Right.' Rose said, 'You go first, tell me three good or bad things.'

He pulled a face that clearly said he didn't want to.

'Fine then!' She laughed, 'I'll go first!'

He pulled another face.

'Well we can't both not go first otherwise we'll end up not doing it all together!'

The Doctor seemed to like that, and he jumped to his feet. 'Right, sorted then! Now, where to next? I know! Lovely planet called swivillia, in the Dustonia Nebular- they have a great big parade around this time of year, lovely people there, too,' He was already dancing around the mushroom in the middle of the TARDIS, pressing at buttons here and there, tampering with a knob in random places. 'Also, we can get there just before-'

'Rude, loud and arrogant.'

The Doctor looked hurt.

'That was mean.' He pouted, and she grinned back.

'Well some one had to say it first! Those were your goods, by the way.'

He looked even more hurt.

'Just kidding!' Rose rolled her eyes,

'Well. If I'm so arrogant then wouldn't I be asking you right now what my 'goods' were?' He raised his eyes, and she just laughed.

'Yes, I suppose you would be. But the only reason you aren't is because I pointed out just how arrogant you can be, and you don't want to ask because you knew I would remind you that I had called you arrogant and then it would just be proving my point! Ha!' Rose cried, panting slightly and catching up with her breathing.

He stared at her, then frowned. They were silent for a few seconds, before his mouth acted on its own accord and the words came tumbling off his tongue.

'Well, what _are_ my good things?'

'Not telling.'

'Pleeaasee?' He wined, fully aware of the childish tone in his voice.

'Not until you tell me my bad things.' Rose was grinning at him with her tongue sticking teasingly out between her teeth.

'But-but I don't want to hurt your feelings!' The Doctor persisted,

'So you do have three bad things in mind?' She asked, 'I swear I wont be offended. Its just a game!'

'But-'

'Do you want to hear your good things or not?'

'Yes, but-'

'Then tell me!'

'Fine! You're naïve, gullible and flirtatious!'

Rose simply grinned at him. 'Flirtatious!?'

'Yeah! Every planet we go and you're all over any guy who looks at you. Remember Rez?'

'Rez was lovely!' She laughed, and walked to his side. 'Anyway. I, unlike some,' She poked him, 'understand that I have some bad sides to me. And I, unlike some, 'She poked him again, 'am willing to try and change those things!' She wrapped her arms around his waist, taking the Doctor by surprise. He didn't pull away though.

'I'm willing to try and change,' The Doctor said, 'I just wouldn't really be me without my rudeness, arrogance and loudness! Imagine me walking into a place and actually being quiet?'

Rose pursed her lips, thoughtfully, and nodded slowly. 'I guess. I guess those things are pretty much your good things then, too.'

'Oh charming. The best thing I am is rude, arrogant and loud?' He frowned.

'And not ginger.' Rose reminded him,

'I wanted to be ginger!'

'Yeah but,' Rose leant closer to him, 'I like you the way you are.' She grinned fondly at him. The Doctor slipped his arm around her shoulder and smiled down.

'Y'know, I think the things I said were your good things too.'

'Really?'

'Really. Minus the flirtatious thing. I don't like that much.' He wrinkled his nose in distaste, 'Especially when you figure out that they're already in some sort of relationship or something.'

Rose smiled at the words, 'That's sweet.' She muttered,

'Nah,' The Doctor laughed, 'Its just the truth. Now!' He pulled away, but grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her to a lever, pulling it with his spare hand and giving her an ice-melting grin. 'Enough with the words and all that! Time to go to Swivillia!'

Rose beamed.


	5. Not knowing

The Doctor didn't know when it had happened.

He didn't know when he had started to enjoy her company so much,

He didn't know when he had begun to _agree_ to go and visit her mother with her, just to see her shining smile.

He didn't know when he had become so domestic.

He didn't know when he had become so dependent on hearing her voice or seeing her eyes.

He didn't know when he had fallen in love with her.

He did, however, know he **liked** it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I tried to do one of those '100 word things' this is just 88 words XD! That was really hard and really suckish! Sorry, but its just a small challenge I guess.**

**Thanks for sooo many reviews! *0* I feel sooo loved 8D 333**


End file.
